


If You Intended

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, glasses kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the wire-rimmed glasses are down right archaic but that’s what he finds attractive about them. Evidently he’s not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, just upload them here. 
> 
> written for the star trek kink meme. Prompt was for Sulu/Chekov and glasses kink.

Sulu looks up at Chekov who’s just come through the doorway of his quarters caring a notepad filled with equations and is now simply staring at him with his mouth partly open.

“What?” Sulu frowns. He represses the urge to touch his hair incase he hadn’t manage to get rid of the cowlick this morning and just hadn’t notice all day.

“You . . .” There is a rather attractive flush spreading across Chekov’s pale face and he seems to have lost the ability to form coherent sentences. “You’re . . .”

Sulu’s frown deepens “I’m what Pavel? Spit it out for God’s sake.”

“Those.” Chekov points and Sulu’s hands go to his face and he remembers he’s wearing glasses. Not that he needs them really, his eyesight was adjusted when he was six but he’s part of the point-nine percent of those who’s eyesight slowly weakens even after its been adjusted. Not enough that it will ever fall below what is acceptable for a Starfleet officer, but just enough so that when Sulu’s working on his own projects usually late at night he needs the boost. Besides he likes old things, like swords and guns, and the wire-rimmed glasses are down right archaic but that’s what he finds attractive about them. Evidently he’s not the only one.

“You are wearing glasses . . .” Chekov breathes and then closes the space between them. One hand falls almost lightly onto Sulu’s shoulder and the other grasps his chin tipping his head so Chekov can really, look at him and Sulu notes how unusually dark Chekov’s eyes are pupils blown wide. Then Chekov’s hand smoothes down the curve of Sulu’s throat and Chekov is kissing him, all hot, wet teeth and tongue, practically fucking his mouth as Chekov swings one leg over both of Sulu’s to settle in his lap.

Chekov’s hand flutters from Sulu’s shoulder to his hair, tangling in it, pulling slightly to force Sulu’s head back while Chekov kisses him and Sulu feels his glasses clack against Chekov’s face in a way that must have been painful but Chekov only groans deep and needy.

“Whoa. Slow down Pavel.”Sulu’s own hands are planted firmly on the younger man’s waist but he pulls back needing to breathe and stares at a flushed and an incredibly turned on Chekov. “Wow.”Chekov only grins at him and bends forward to kiss along Sulu’s jaw down to his throat.

“Sexy.” Chekov just about purrs and Sulu makes a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat his hands sliding down from Chekov’s waist to cup his ass. Sulu squeeze the younger man’s ass firmly and Chekov wriggles and whimpers, biting hard against Sulu’s throat making him gasp and tilt his head back giving Chekov more room. Chekov manages to get both hands underneath Sulu’s uniform shirt and Sulu reluctantly lets go of Chekov’s ass long enough for Chekov to strip him out of his shirt and toss it across the room. Chekov runs his nails lightly across Sulu’s chest and Sulu shivers because the light touch tickles more then anything else. Chekov smiles and leans forward to kiss him then runs his fingernails across Sulu’s chest this time hard and Sulu’s gasps caught on the fine line between pleasure and pain. Chekov slowly sucks at Sulu’s bottom lips worrying it between his teeth a little before letting go. Both of Sulu’s hands come up to cup the back of the younger man’s head as Sulu leans in to kiss him. Sulu deepens the kiss allowing his own tongue free reign of Chekov’s mouth and Chekov pulls away finally gasping.

“Bed. Now.”

Sulu nods. “God yes.”

The trip through to the bedroom is uncoordinated and awkward. Sulu finally lets go of the other man so that he can make it through the bedroom doorway. When he turns though Chekov is looking at him from under terribly long eyelashes and Sulu takes two quick steps forward and pressed the other man against the nearest wall. He holds Chekov firmly in place with one hand while the other sweeps down Chekov’s body to mercilessly grope across Chekov straining erection.Chekov’s eyes fall closed and he moans, his breath coming short and then gasps when Sulu steps away from him quickly and turns heading for the bed.

“You are awful.” Chekov tells him and Sulu grins to himself.

“Hey you started it when you jumped me at my desk.”

He turns and sits down on his bed and Chekov also moves across the room to stroke his fingers across Sulu’s cheek. His hand drops to run along Sulu’s chest and Chekov folds gracefully to his knees before leaning forward and sucking one of Sulu’s nipples into his mouth. He bites ever so softly, and Sulu can’t stop the high keening noise he makes anymore then he can stop his hips from rocking forward. Chekov of course only grins and does the same thing to the other nipple and Sulu leans back and swears at the ceiling. Chekov sits back a little and Sulu takes the opportunity to gather his scattered wits and kick his boots off. Chekov’s hands go to Sulu’s pants and Sulu breaths a sigh of relieve when Chekov peels them down and off.

Sulu reaches for his glasses intending to put them up out of harms way and Chekov lays a hand on his knee. “No leawe them.”Sulu gives him a long look but drops his hands away leaving the glasses in place and scoots farther onto the bed so he can lie on his back propped on his elbows enough to see Chekov.

“Beautiful.” Chekov murmurs kicking off his boot and then peeling off his shirt and throwing it across the room followed almost immediately by his pants. “My sexy science geek.”

Sulu rolls his eyes and snorts softly as Chekov crawls onto the bed. “Only you, Pavel” He tells him rooting around the side table before he finds the lube bottle and tosses it onto the bed. “Find things like glasses and math sexy.”

“On this ship.” Chekov kisses the inside of Sulu’s thigh before sitting up on his knees picking up the lube. “I am wery far from the only one who finds these things sexy, beliewe me.”

Sulu doesn’t even want to know especially when Chekov’s long fingers press slick behind his balls and right there. Sulu closes his eyes and presses back against Chekov’s finger, first one then two, liking the stretch and a little bit of burn, liking the feel of being opened. He hears Chekov make a happy humming noise and wonders what he must look like, naked except for the glasses, legs spread. Chekov kisses Sulu’s hip and pushes his fingers deeper, brushing against Sulu’s prostate and Sulu’s whole body vibrates.

“Come on.” One of Sulu’s hands goes around the back of Chekov’s neck and the younger man looks up at him. “Come on Pavel.”Chekov only leans forward and licks along the underside of Sulu’s cock and Sulu’ lets his head fall back and groans.“Damn it.”

“Alright.” Chekov twists his fingers just so, and Sulu gasps “Alright.” He pulls out and sits back on his heels spreading more lube along his cock as Sulu pants and watches him through half lidded eyes. “So pushy.” Chekov thrusts forward into his own hand and gasps. “But sexy.” He grins down at Sulu draping one of Sulu’s legs over one of his own narrow hips. Sulu gazes up at the younger man noticing how Chekov’s curls are sticking to his face, which is still prettily flushed. He feels Chekov push inside of him slowly and closes his eyes tipping his head back relishing the stretch and natural strangeness of being filled. Sulu moves slightly trying to push back and Chekov murmurs something and pushes the rest of the away in until Sulu can feel the other man’s balls against his ass which never ceases to turn him on. Chekov pauses but Sulu moves almost fretfully pushing back, trying to thrust and Chekov grunts slightly and begins to rock, short shallow thrusts that have Sulu whimpering and groaning. He’s trying hard not to actually writhe or scream at Chekov to go faster when Chekov mutters something in Russian and Sulu smiles knowing what’s coming next. Then both of his hands reach over his head to grasp the headboard for support as Chekov begins to thrust, fast and hard, and Sulu grinding down to meet him halfway. Sulu grits his teeth and thrust forward hard, almost seeing white flashes in front his eyes when Chekov slams into his prostate. He makes a strangled sound between a laugh and a groan, and Chekov re-angles himself to repeat the movement.

“Pavel, God damn it.”

Chekov is swearing in Russian, head bent forward thrusting hard but he must have gotten the message because next thing Sulu is aware of Chekov’s long slick fingers are wrapped around Sulu’s cock. Chekov slams forward again and Sulu’s nearly blacks out from the force of his own orgasm. His whole body goes tight and then completely boneless and Chekov thrust once, twice, three times, before gasping something else in Russian Sulu’s way too gone to translate and collapsing forward, like he’s been phazered from behind.

Sulu lets the smaller man lie completely limp across him for a few minutes before pushing him off. “Not that I don’t love it when you cuddle, but you’re heavy.”

Chekov only gives him a mellow smile and snuggles against Sulu’s side. “You are still wearing your glasses.”

Sulu puts one hand up to his face and touches them, he’s totally forgotten they were there. “Can I take them off now?”

Chekov yawns and snuggles closer laying his head on Sulu’s shoulder. “Sure.”

Sulu gently pulls his glasses off and carefully folds them and places them on the bedside table. “Not that I’m complaining about incredible sex, but you do realize if I break them while we’re out here, I can’t replace them.”

Chekov slits one eye open and peers at him “you worry too much.”

Sulu actually laugh at that and kisses the top of Chekov’s head. “Kinky bastard.”

Chekov only makes a happy little noise and closes his eyes.

 

 


End file.
